Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Logan is in a bad mood after a training session, so Kurt cheers him up... And those X-Kids really need to learn to let sleeping dogs lie... Sequel to "Payback" and, of course, it's SLASH! lol. As if u didnt no! lol.


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie.

Kurt leapt from the ceiling of the danger room, bounding over to the simulation of Bolvir Trask, and teleporting him over to where Logan was stnding, ready, with claws out. The fuzzy mutant reappeared, and Wolverine struck out, quickly, his claws burried deep in the thraot and chest of the simulated Trask, who dropped dead in Kurts arms.

There was a loud buzzing and the automated voice announced; '_Simulation complete._' Logan was panting, a tense, alert look on his face, as though he were about to spring at the slightest notice. The simulated Trask disolved from Kurts arms, and he stepped closer to Logan, concern blazing in his bright yellow eyes.

"Logan...Are you alright...?"

Logan growled, and sheathed his claws, chest still heaving, and turned to the door. "Fine. Just fine."

Kurt didn't believe him, and was about to say so when the Professor entered the room, a stern look on his face. "Logan. I thought I said the aim of this excersise was to captuer, not kill."

Wolverine glared, then dropped his gaze, muscles still bunched, and tensed as he replied; "Sorry. I just got... carried away..." He left the room before anyone could say anything else, and Kurt teleported up to his room to wait.

Sure enough, a few minutes later there was the sound of Logan trapming up the stairs, and a growl left him when he saw Kurt seated on his bed. "Wha'd'ya want elf? I'm not much in the mood for social visits..."

Kurt stood, with his hands on his hips, his tail flicking in agitation as he spoke. "Logan... Vot happened? Vas it something about ze training session? Something about Trask...?"

Logan growled, viciously, and slambed his fists into the wall, then started pacing in agitation, like a caged animal, wanting to flee. "Yeah... Yeah, yeh could say that..."

"Vell, do you vant to talk about it?" Kurt ventured, thinking that Logan would tell him no. Instead he sighed and came to sit on the bed, head in his hands.

"That Trask... He was just, far too close to the original... Trask is cruel, and fulla hatred towards mutants. Why'd'ya think he started that damn sentinal program, kid? To destroy us. An' it was me what got used as a test subject, rememba...? Thinks I'm a threat ta the general public. A beast. An animal... Somethin' that needed ta be hunted down and slaughtered, as if I had no rights... No feelin's... But the worst part is, he'd do it ta kids... mutant kids who'd neva done no one no harm, simply fer bein' what they are. Like you... He'd butcher you if he got the chance... That, or use ya as some labratory rat... as some kind of sick, twisted experiment just to find out how ye worked... See if he could make ye tick... Bastard!"

Kurt had stayed silent through all of this, and now realised why Logan had been so upset at seeing Trask. The evil man had once kidnapped him in aid of some sick experiment, and had no doubt threatened the rest of mutant kind with as much... Including those at the institute...

Kurt slowly approached Logan, and pulled him into an embrace, running his hands through his hair. Logan tensed for a minute, then relaxed, as Kurts soothing voice washed over him; "Oh, Logan... I'm sorry. I should have known... Ze Professor should have known..."

Logan growled, quietly, and burried his nose in Kurts neck, inhaling the scent of the fuzzy mutant, the musky smell calming, and reasuring, as he gently ran his hands through the soft blue fur.

Kurt purred softly, and wound his tail up Logans leg, lightly stroking his back. Logan growled softly, adn relaxed into the blue furred elf, feeling the rage and tension slip away, replaced, instead, by a quiet calm, and contentment, a gentle desire creeping up on him, as Kurts voice whispered in his ear, telling him it was okay...

Logan sighed, and leaned back, the elfs soft, German accent stiring something inside him, a sort of, lustful protectiveness, and Logan slung his arm over Kurts shoulders, pulling him down with him, and sliding a leg over the slim, furred blue one.

Kurt smiled softly, and stroked a hand down Logans chest, maikng him shiver, and the Wolf-Man let out a small moan, returning the gesture.

Kurt began to work at the buttons on Logans shirt, carefully undoing them with a strange, gentle grace. Logan admired Kurts long fingers, as the elf deftly finished with his shrt, and remobed it, started on his pnats, those nimble fingers making short work of his belt and the rest of his clothing.

Logan closed his eyes as Kurt ran his furred hands up his chest, and along his sides, stroking his own light covering of grey fur, nuzzling Logans neck, and nipping and biting along his collar bone. Logan let out o soft moan as Kurts teeth grazed his throat, biting down, wand lapping at the blood that pooled there befroe his healing powers kicked in.

Kurt trailed a hand down Logands chest, gripping the Wolverines hardened cock, and stroking softly. Logan threw his head back, and moaned, a low, gutteral sound, that made Kurts nerve endings tingle with anticipation.

The fuzzy elf bent down, taking Logans cock in his mouth, as far as he could, and Wolverine whimpered, a sound Kurt rarely if ever heard him make, but was glad of it none-the-less. He defdtly worked the large cock, sucking, and licking lightly, in a way he knew gthe Wolverine liked it, smiling to himself as Logan cried out, and bucked, filling Kurts mouth with his seed.

The furry mutant swallowed, satisfied, and moved up the bed, to prod hos tongue into Logans mouth, the Wolfs tongue deftly stroking his own, tasting himself in Kurts mouth. A sudden thrill went down his spine, and Logan let his claws slip out, efectively ridding Kurt of his clothing, and grabbing his lightly furred cock, stroking firmly, and Kurt moaned loudly, as Logan attacked his neck, his teeth and tongue leaving their marks, as he worked his way down Kurts chest, nuzzling the soft fur, one hand running down his back, making Kurt twitch, and moan as the strong fingers stroked his spine, and the base of his tail.

Kurt then got a wicked idea, and uncurled his tail from Logans leg, slipping it between his thighs, and pushing lightly at his entrance. Logan gasped in surprise, then relaxed, and let Kurt breech him, the slim tail manouvering deftly in him, quickly finding his prostate, and running over it, making Logan jump half off the bed, and moan loudly, a gutteral cry leaving his lips as the elf continued to move his tail in and out of him, in a way Logan was sure would drive him crazy, and wild with lust.

Kurt yelped, and let out a groan, as Logan suddenly gripped him tighter, fondling his furry balls as he stroked, making Kurt thrust up, into his hand.

Logan suddenly stopped Kurt and looked up at him, a strange glint in his eyes as he said; "Hey... Do what I did to you... Y'know, with your..."

"Oh!" Kurt looked a little concerned, and asked; "Are you sure?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah." Then added; "Don't think, just do it..."

Kurt nodded, and pulled his tail out, recoiling it round Logans hips as he slid in, crying outsuddenly, as the warm heat engulfed him, making his head spin. "Oh! Logan! Gott... Zats good..."

Logan growled in pleasure, and let out a rather loud moan as Kurt moved, pulling back, and then pushing himself back in, his tail gripping tightly at Logans hips, holding him firmly in place.

"Oh! Shit! Kurt! You have no idea how good that fur feels...!" Logan pushed up, into him, and Kurt gladly met him, now finding that his body was more in control than his mind, and he thrust fiercly, a low moan working its way up his throat.

Logan was growling with pleasure, as Kurts furred cock brushed his prostate with every thrust, and there was something about that fine fur brushing his insides that just drove him wild. And now Kurt was pressing himself firmly against Logans body, and the light fur felt absolutely wonderful against his skin, and his own light smattering of fur.

Logan cried out, feral, and wild, a low, gutteral sound, then howled, as Kurt slambed himself in, and shuddered, violently, a loud growl-like moan escaping him as he rode out the wave of pleasure that engulfed him, at the feel of Logan tightened aroud him, and crying out, as Kurt suddenyl plunged his teeth into Logans neck, near his shoulder, holding on as the both shuddered, and moaned, then lay still, breathing hard.

Kurt released his hold on Logans shoulder, lapping up the blood as the wound healed, then pulled out, slowly, a loud groan escaping him as he colapsed, bonesless, atop Logan, who was panting quietly, sweat coating his body.

Kurt felt an itch beneath his fur, and felt his own sweat making his fur all wet and sticky. He would ahve to have a shower later...

Logan growled, and flexed his shoulder, looking at Kurt with a mixture of increduality and shock. "I never knew you could bite so hard... You could really do some damage with those chompers..."

Kurt grinned, and bared his fangs, and Logan grinned back, returning the gesture, giving a small growl, that Kurt took for affection, and commited to memory along with all of Logans other types of growls, determined to be the first one besides Wolverine himself to work out what they all meant.

Logan lifted Kurt off the bed, and the elf 'ported them to the bathroom where they locked the door, and turned on the water, both settling under the warm sprays, Kurt leaning back against Logans chest, and puring contentedly as the Wolverine carefuly washed his back, and chest, even going so far as to wash his hair and his tail.

Kurt them returned the favour, enjoying the feel or the hard muscles beneath his hands, covered by a light smattering of grey fur, not nearly as thick nor as soft as Kurts own, but he found it attractive all the same, rather likeing the rough texture of it.

The two of them then headed down to the kitchen, and were greeted with a loud round of aplause, and jeering wolf-whistles, and Logan locked eyes with Jean, who looked away, sheepishly. "Sorry... They... kind of guessed."

Hank appeared to be hiding a grin, and Scott was grinning in a superior 'I tlod you so!' kind of way, which made Logan growl and shoot him and evil glare. Kurt was looking rather embaressed, and was rather glad of his dark fur. He let out a moan, and stated; "I am never, ever going to live zis down!" He then burried his face in Logans shirt, and preceeded to stiffle a laugh which suddenly tried to escape him.

Logan stood there looking awkward, and glared round at everyone, hoping for a hushed silence, but was rewarded instead, with a renewed bout of jeering, and whistling from the students, and barely contained grins from the staff.

Logan threw up his hands in defeat, and growled loudly; "Oh for the love of peace! Can't you people ever let sleeping dogs lie!?"

This earned a chuckle from Kurt, and Kitty called out; "Go Crawler! It's about time someone finaly bedded the Wolf-Man!"

Logan had to restrain a snarl of anoyance as Bobby and Ray started doing some very crude imitations of two dogs doing it, and Logan called out; "Will you two get a room!" successfully turning the attention from himself and Kurt, to the two younger boys.

Logan grabbed Kurts arm and whispered in his ear; "I say we make our exit... Before they bring out the torches and the silver bullets..."

Kurt laughed, and nodded, 'porting them out, into the woods, where they would have some privacy. That lot... They really should just let sleeping dogs lie...

Fins! lol.

And it took less time than I thought, considering how busy I've been lately! lol. Now, for those of you who seem to be enjoying this little series so far... Good news! I've already got an idea for another one! lol. However, as it is still an idea, and said idea must be expanded on as much as possable... It may take a little while for me to get it done, as all of these previous ones were already writen by the time I wanted to post them, so all I had to do was type them up. lol. Never fear, even if I finish with this small series of fics, I will not stop writing about these two as for some reason I just can't seem to leave them alone! I can't seem to, 'let sleeping dogs lie' as the case may be... (Although Kurt and Logan don;t seem to mind, as I haven't had any complaints!) lol. Well, I gotta go expound on those damn ideas before the all dissapear agen! lol. Hope you's all enjoyed this one, and thanks for reading it! lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as I have a crap life and like to feel appreciated in some small way once in a while! :) lol. Cheers,

JSB.

Oh, and in case anyones ever picked up on my crpay spelling, its cos I dont have a spellchecker in word pad, so yeah... if u pick anything up adn it just really bugs yuo, let me know, so I can go and change it to the right spelling! Cos those things bug me too if they're in my own work! lol.


End file.
